fading
by Xx shimmering starlight xX
Summary: she can't see, brown orbs cloudy and blurred. She feels her consciousness fading away. Last thing she hears is her name, in his voice, ringing like twinkling bells until it's fading away...into nothingness...manga inspired


I want to kill mashima with my demon girl duster attack, shitty mangaka thinks he can do whatever he wants.

This is a apology letter to people indicating that I AM OUT BECAUSE OF ALL-NIGHTERS...

piece of shit based on snotty mangaka, look below

* * *

Lucy feels an enormous purple ray speeding at her, she can't see, her vision is blurred.

All she sees is Minerva's hateful glare, her smirking like a maniac.

She crosses her arms. Praying it to be over.

She can feel the sticky, warm wetness on her skin, which is covered with a deep scarlet. Her golden hair is patted to her forehead…

*Explosion*

the last things she feels are a burning, stinging, unbearable pain all over her body. Her sticky hair falls apart from the drabbed down ponytails. An icy hand, faint sound of a sadistic, chilly chuckle that kept drumming in her eardrums and all around her body, vibrating, shakes her entire existence.

Then it starts to darken, she feels something slipping away, fading away, the warmth of life.

She feels a voice frantically calling her, a patch of scarlet, midnight azure, raven blue, and at last, the warmth of a pair of hands, an angry, shook pair of worried onyx orbs…

It's fading…fading…until…it's lost.

First the deep, stricken onyx, then the warm voice, her name.

…Lost.

* * *

Natsu could only look.

It tore him apart.

To stay still, to not run over to her, to punch Minerva-bitch unconscious…

He felt Erza's glare on him, Gray's silent disagreement.

They believed in her strength.

Natsu knew they were wrong. Someone needs to do something.

He looked at her, eyes locked on her bruised body

and suddenly, there is an enormous purple ray speeding up to her. A huge explosion.

His body works on its own, his protective instincts jerk forward. And before he knew it, he is speeding toward the frail body hanging in the air.

The monster let her go, she was falling like a leaf, her body was broken, and her face had pain written all over it.

Thankfully, he was on time, calling her name and cradling her to his chest. The last traces of her fragile existences he saw was her eye, slowly closing, one hand, struggling in vain to reach his. But before he could hold her hand, they took her away.

He was hysterical.

The entire sabertooth team was grinning. Sting was laughing like a stuck-up maniac.

Die…He has to die.

Natsu could feel the anger inside of him boil, flames emanated from his enraged silhouette. Red, purple, orange flames licking the indigo sky, the entire sphere of water started to vaporize.

Makarov simply nodded. But the entire guild knew the anger in side of him. His gray orbs turned darker, his snowy brows pointed low to his aged eyes. His lips were bitten.

Master Mavis had dug her fingers into her robes. Cana's face was expressionless, silent tears falling. Levy was on the verge of throwing a tantrum, only to be held back by Gajeel.

Erza opened and closed her fists repetitively at the back, one of her hands was held by Jellal, whose eyes were burning with silent anger.

Gray was beside an expressionless Juvia, sitting there like a statue while the clear, azure sky was engulfed by dark, heavy clouds. Gray over gray, it grew darker as every moment passed.

When the drop exploded, so did she.

Digging deep into her palms, she violently cried, Gray simply hugged her tightly, Juvia's sobs muffled, and rang around the stadium like a bell.

Natsu stood up.

They will pay…they have to.

* * *

That night, none of the fairy-hearted mages slept.

Especially the fire dragon slayer who's heart kept bearing back to the struggling celestial mage.

He tossed. He turned.

Suddenly rising from the bed, Natsu put on his vest and muffler. Slowly, Happy had been crying the whole day.

He looked at the blue-furred exceed. His large eyes were puffed, and his face had a uncomfortable expression.

Natsu's eyes become half-lidded, as he recalled what happened.

She was holding back til the last second before she went to a coma…

He shook his head that hung low, bangs covered his eyes. His fist opened, and closed as his nails dug deep into the shaking flesh and skin.

He got out of the room, slowly locking the door as he slipped out.

As he looked forward, he saw it.

The room at the end of the corridor, Lit with a bright, white light.

Natsu knew that the corridor couldn't be longer then a meter, but the light seemed far away, like a hundred light-years.

As he walked towards her room, guilt overtook him like a shadow.

He stood there, doing NOTHING, motionless, looking at her getting beat up, to be broken to a thousand pieces.

She held back, she believed in them.

But on top of everything, she never gave up.

* * *

Now that he reached the infirmary, he looked through the window.

How he wished he didn't.

Her face was swollen, her body bandaged.

If he didn't know better, he would've thought she was gone..

Half of him dared to go inside, half of him blamed the total of him.

He hesitantly took a step in the room. His lips trembled as he got nearer her bed.

Her entire body was broken. Piece by piece.

Her slender legs were in mismatched casts, her forehead was bandaged, scars and cuts were over her flawless face.

He felt it again, a large wave of guilt washed over him, a deep pain rung up in his existence, his hands started shaking in an unexplainable anger that boiled around his body, little flickers of blue-white flame danced around him.

Then, he saw the happiest moment in his life.

Her eyelids fluttered.

.Thrice.

Then her brown orbs showed themselves, still clouded. Meeting his deep onyx ones.

She tried lifting her broken hand, trying to reach him.

So close, and so far away…

just before her hand fell from the trifle of a height that it was raised, he caught it.

Fingers, interlaced. Tears fell, resolves made.

He won't let her fade away…there's no way.

* * *

Just a little piece, from MY FREAKING ANGRY SELF THAT WANTS TO BURN DOWN MINERVA-BITCH AND MASHIMA!

I don't want a review, if it influences you, i will be flying in the sora.

thankyouverymuch.


End file.
